I Love You For Finding Me
by pinkpen23
Summary: A one-shot that happens two days after the war ends.  Hermione finds Ron hiding and comforts him.  Pretty fluffy.


**A/N: A really simple one-shot that takes place right after the war. Review please!**

Hermione hadn't seen Ron since the war had ended. It was now two days later, and yet, she still had not seen him once. She knew he wasn't with his family because _she_ was with his family. He wasn't with Harry because Harry had spent most of his time over the past two days with Ginny.

Hermione didn't want to worry the Weasleys with the fact that their son was missing—now wouldn't be the right time-, but she was seriously beginning to worry. She had searched up and down the castle all day. She had searched outside on the grounds, and still no sign of him.

Hermione pondered Ron's whereabouts while sitting in one of her favorite squashy chairs in the Gryffindor common room. There was a steady flow of people coming and going from the common room since she had sat down.

Everyone who had fought at the Battle of Hogwarts was staying behind for a few extra days to clean up—and probably because they weren't ready to face reality yet, Hermione thought.

Mr. Weasley and Percy just entered the common room together, both looking very solemn. Part of Hermione wanted to smile because she was so happy to see the estranged father and son together, but the other part of Hermione wanted to weep because of what it took for Mr. Weasley and Percy to be on speaking terms again.

Hermione knew that Fred's death was going to be something that the Weasley family would be dealing with for many years to come. Hermione also had her suspicions that Fred's death was the reason that she could not find Ron.

She glanced around the common room, desperate to figure out Ron's whereabouts. She felt as if she had checked every room in Hogwarts. Just then, it hit her! The common rooms! She had not checked the other common rooms!

Hermione jumped to her feet quickly and exited the Gryffindor common room. She was confident that she knew Ron well enough to know that he wouldn't be in the Syltherin common room, so she headed first for the Ravenclaw common room.

When she reached the door the knocker gave her a riddle. Hermione was able to answer the riddle with ease, and was soon standing in the Ravenclaw common room entrance.

The room was empty with the exception of two people: Luna and Ron. Luna was lying on a large blue couch, sleeping peacefully. Ron was sitting at a windowsill, staring out the window with a vacant expression on his face.

Hermione walked up to him slowly and put a hand on his shoulder. He did not react in the slightest, so she said his name softly. The sound of his name broke Ron from his trance, and he shrugged Hermione's small hand off of his shoulder.

"Ron," she repeated, softly.

"Go," Ron replied, his voice hoarse.

Hermione walked around to look him in the eyes. "Ron, talk to me."

"No," he responded.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily," Hermione told him. "I've been looking for you all day!"

"I don't want to talk."

"Fine," she said, "I'll wait."

Ron didn't respond to this, but simply stared out the window in front of him. Hermione sat on the floor to the left of the windowsill, patiently waiting for Ron to need her. She made the decision to not stare at Ron, knowing full well that if she did it would agitate him, which was the last thing she wanted to do at that moment.

After awhile, Luna woke up. She glanced at Ron and Hermione and nodded knowingly. Then, without saying anything, Luna left the Common Room. Ron and Hermione were now the only two people in the room, and Hermione was beginning to feel the strain of not speaking.

Not knowing what to do, Hermione stood and went behind Ron, who had not moved since Hermione's arrival. Slowly and silently, Hermione started rubbing Ron's back. She felt Ron tense up, and she waited nervously to see if he would shake her arm off. He didn't, and Hermione took this as a good sign.

Hermione stood their rubbing Ron's back for five minutes before anything changed. All of a sudden, however, she began to notice moisture, silent tears, falling from Ron's eyes. Hermione didn't speak for fear of pushing him away, so she let Ron cry silently.

Ron cried silently, still refusing to look at Hermione, for so long that Hermione lost track of time. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Ron spoke.

"Why won't you leave me alone?"

The words that came out of his mouth shocked Hermione; however, the tone in his voice is what really affected her. Ron did not say it in an angry tone, but rather in a tone of anguish. Hermione felt that, deep down, being with him right now was the right thing. She knew deep down that Ron was appreciative that she was there.

Hermione remained silently, so Ron repeated himself, still crying. "Why won't you_ leave me alone?_"

"Because I love you," Hermione whispered, the words coming out of her mouth shocking her.

Ron froze mid-sob. Hermione felt his body tense up as she said those fateful words. Slowly, Ron turned around and looked at her, his eyes still glistening with tears.

"You really do?" Ron asked.

"Of course," Hermione said gently. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Well yes, but hearing you actually _say_ it…" Ron said, not completing his sentence.

Hermione blushed a little as Ron said this. It sounded just as weird to her ears as it did to Ron's. It was the first time she had said those words out loud, and now they rang loudly throughout the silent room.

There was silence for a few moments as they just looked at each other, Hermione's eyes begging Ron to be okay and Ron's eyes begging Hermione to say more.

"I am so sorry, Ron," Hermione said softly. "I wish I could make it all better."

"I know," Ron replied, his voice still coarse and thick. "But honestly Hermione, you being here helps. You really do help."

Hermione smiled tenderly when Ron said this. Her insides were grinning from ear to ear, but she knew that now wasn't the time for smiles that big. Now was the time for kind, soft smiles to help ease the pain.

"Thank you," she replied. "You are going to make it, Ron. I promise."

"I know," Ron replied, carefully grabbing Hermione's hand.

"So do you want to go down to the Great Hall and get something to eat?" Hermione asked him, realizing how hungry he must be.

"In a little while," he answered her. "Just stay here with me for a little while longer."

"Okay," Hermione replied.

Ron scooted over on the window seat to make room for Hermione. Hermione sat down next to him, and Ron leaned his head against her petite shoulder. Moving her arm out from under him, Hermione gently ran her fingers through Ron's beautiful ginger hair.

They remained in silence for a little while, neither of them moving from the positions they were in. After a little while, Hermione felt something about Ron's body change. It tensed slightly, and Hermione could tell that Ron was about to speak again.

Sure enough, Ron lifted his head from Hermione's shoulder and looked in her striking chocolate eyes.

"I love you too, Hermione," Ron told her. "And I love you even more finding me…and I mean that in more ways then one."

**A/N: It didn't come out the way I expected it to, but I'm still fairly happy with it. Please review and give me any positive criticism you have.**


End file.
